Our Beginning
by karukaro
Summary: After 3 months of dating, Kumiko and Reina finally give in to temptation.


a/n: My lovely readers asked for it, so here it is! But I was planning on writing this anyway, hehe. Welcome to the lewdest thing I have ever produced. This takes place between chapters 19 and 20 of my other story, "Signs of Love," but it is not required to read the massive madness that is that fic to partake in this. All the necessary context is included here.

With that said, please enjoy, and feedback is always greatly appreciated.

* * *

Kumiko and Reina had been dating for three months now, and to celebrate, they went on a fun Sunday date. It had been a pretty great day overall. Brunch, the book store, a movie, a heartfelt conversation… The couple felt closer than ever before. And now, sitting against the headboard of Reina's bed, bedroom door locked, with a house all to themselves, things were about to get even more intimate.

"Reina… Are we—did you—um, that is—is this—uh—are you ready… for…"

Reina laughed at Kumiko's attempts at coherent speech. "What are you trying to say?"

Kumiko took a deep breath and started again, "Did you… want to do it?" The ' _it_ ' of course translating to _'have sex.'_

"…Yes. I…" Reina replied, nervously gripping the bottom of her dress. "I'm ready," she had decided. "I really want to."

"Oh, good," Kumiko breathed out, twiddling her fingers. "Cause, um, I really want to too, and you're really hot, and—"

"Slow down, sweet talker," Reina teased. Some girlish giggles escaped her. "Gosh. I'm really nervous. And… to be honest, I don't really have any idea of what I'm doing."

Kumiko kindly laughed, not expecting to hear the great Reina Kousaka ever admit to not knowing something. "I'm nervous too," she said, holding Reina close and rubbing circles on her hips with her thumbs. "And it's okay… we can figure it out together. It's like music, right? Practice makes perfect."

"Yes," Reina shyly smiled. "It does."

A nervous energy was buzzing between them. Facing each other, they slowly leaned down for a kiss. Their noses accidentally bumped together, making them both giggle, before they found each other's lips. After a few slow and gentle kisses, Reina moved to sit in Kumiko's lap, straddling her hips and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"Reina," Kumiko interrupted before things got even deeper, needing to know. "When are your parents going to be back?"

"Not until later tonight," she confidently answered. "We'll be all alone for hours…"

"That's good…" Kumiko hummed in relief, then with mischief, "Hm, you planned for this, didn't you?"

"I neither confirm or deny," Reina murmured, then leaned back in. Her lips moved with confidence, but her tongue timidly poked forward to touch Kumiko's bottom lip, shyly communicating for her to open her mouth. Kumiko responded in kind, inviting her in for a deeper kiss. It turned into a playful game of tongue tag, neither one wanting to dominate quite yet.

It was a dance the two had become accustomed to, and certainly never tired of. A dance also needed someone to lead and, despite their current position, Kumiko got the feeling that Reina wanted her to take charge. Still, she wanted to double check. "You're really sure about this? You really want to do it… with me?"

"Of course I'm sure," Reina responded with a soft conviction. A half-sigh, half-nervous breath hit Kumiko's ear as she said, "I love you."

Kumiko also sighed, the creeping doubt turning into pleasant tingles. "I love you too…" She squeezed Reina closer to herself, their chests pressed together. Picking up where she left off from their fun in the movie theater, she went back to covering Reina's neck with a combinations of kisses, licks, and nibbles.

Reina angled her neck to the side to accommodate the affection, not protesting this time. A spark of pleasure jolted all the way down her spine, and in response, she began rolling her hips against Kumiko's lap. This was making her feel quite hot… but there was another matter making her hot as well: the feeling of too many clothes between them.

Clearly, Kumiko had the same idea. "Can I take this off?" she shyly asked, already sliding the thin sweater jacket Reina had on over her dress off her shoulders. The chain of Reina's necklace caught on the threads, so that needed to go too, lest it get in the way later. Reina reached up behind her neck to try and undo the clasp, but was having a hard time finding it underneath her hair, and especially with her shaking fingers.

"I've got it," Kumiko lent a helping hand, even if hers were also a bit shaky. Somehow she was able to find the elusive end and undid it, then delicately placed it on the nightstand beside the bed. Along those lines, she also took off her watch, not wanting that to be in the way either.

Reina wanted more layers to come off of her girlfriend as well. Her hands crept under the sweater and met the fabric of a t-shirt underneath. She began tugging up on the edge of the sweater for now, signaling Kumiko to remove it.

Thankfully, she got the message. Kumiko pulled the garment off over her head and tossed it to the side, messing up her hair a bit in the process. Reina giggled at the sight, using her fingers to further ruffle up the soft curls she loved so much. She had also caught sight of Kumiko's stomach peeking out underneath the shirt, so her hands then went back down to touch the soft-looking skin.

Kumiko's breath hitched for a moment, partly from the cold of Reina's hands, but mostly from the pleasurable sensation of nimble fingers splaying across her stomach. This scenario instantly reminded her of the 'champagne incident' from last month, but this Reina was definitely sober—although possibly a little drunk on lust, if the dark cloudiness swimming her eyes was any indication.

As their french kissing continued, their hands continued to explore. One part of Reina's body that Kumiko liked in particular (out of a wide variety of lovely spots) were her thighs… so that's where _her_ hands went, massaging and rubbing circles with her fingers. Again, she wished to find skin there instead of the fabric of tights, desperate to feel the pale flesh that always looked oh-so tempting to touch.

"You can take my tights off," Reina told her, so softly she almost didn't hear. Kumiko started, wondering if the girl was a mind reader, or if she— "You just said you wanted them off, you dork." Ah, yep, she must've accidentally said it out loud. Damnit. Unable to verbally answer due to embarrassment, she nodded in response.

Kumiko's hands slowly moved up further underneath the dress, finding the waistband of the tights. Reina lifted herself up so they could be slid down her legs. Once they got down to her knees, she finished off the job herself, needing to bend a bit awkwardly, but finally succeeding and throwing them to places unknown.

Kumiko went back to touching her legs, nearly overwhelmed by the sight and sensation. Yep, they were just as soft—and squishy—as they looked. "Your skin is so soft," she said out loud.

"Yours too," Reina replied, back to caressing Kumiko's stomach and lower back, kissing at her jawline. "Can I… see more of it?"

"Only if I can see yours first."

"Mmn, you first."

"No, you."

They stared each other down, but ultimately came to a stalemate. The staring contest turned into silly giggling.

"Same time, then?" Kumiko suggested. Reina nodded, and they removed their respective articles of clothing as swiftly as possible. Reina's dress gave her more of a hangup, so Kumiko helped get the remainder of it over the other girl's head, leaving her in only bra and panties. "Wow," she said in awe, taking in the sight. "You're so hot."

A blush burned down to Reina's collarbone, feeling very flustered at Kumiko staring at her so… _wolfishly_. "This seems really unfair," she whined, grabbing at the waistband of Kumiko's jeans.

"This is pretty great for me," Kumiko snickered. Before Reina could unzip anything, she said, "Hold on, baby—"

"What? I'm trying to take off your pants here."

Kumiko couldn't help but laugh at that adorably impatient and pouty expression. "I know, but gimme a second," she said, having to scooch and also move a bit awkwardly to get her pants off while still seated upright. Reina helped pull them off the rest the way, along with her socks, before plopping right back into Kumiko's lap. The feeling of their bare legs touching sent tingles through both of them.

Kumiko's eyes wandered up and down Reina's frame, fully taking in the sight of the gorgeous girl sitting in her lap. "Gosh…" she started, trying to find words, feeling a bit hazy—as if she were in a dream. Actually, she had had dreams similar to this scenario already. "You're so beautiful, Reina. And your underwear is so cute too," she giggled, caressing the spots right underneath the elastic. "Are they all this nice?"

"This is my extra-confident set," she answered a bit sheepishly. "Yours are cute too."

"Thanks…" Kumiko replied, but now felt extremely self-conscious. She was indeed wearing a pretty cute set today (even matching, for once), but the comfortable cotton seemed to pale in comparison to Reina's lacy lingerie. It also highlighted another difference between them…

"What's wrong?" Reina asked, noticing Kumiko's hesitant expression.

"It's just that… your body is so, uh… mature… and stunning… And I'm…" she glanced down at her own chest, eyebrows furrowed together in concern, "nothing special, compared to you…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Reina firmly replied, running her hands along Kumiko's ribcage. "You're beautiful."

"No…"

"You _are_. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me." Reina sighed, "To be honest, I'm really jealous of _your_ figure. You're tall and lean… and your stomach is so flat." She drew tiny patterns there with her fingertips. "My stomach and legs are a bit flabby. I don't like them at all. And I'm so pale."

"No way!" Kumiko's quiet hesitation turned into loud passion, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "I love your complexion… And man, when you wear those thigh-high socks with skirts, it always drives me crazy… You're perfect!"

"I'm not perfect… but thank you. Even if that sounded a bit perverted," Reina shook her head, embarrassed. She thought she had felt Kumiko staring at her legs before, and apparently it was true. Back to business, she continued. "Seriously, I will not stand for you being so down on yourself… especially when you're so sexy."

"I'm sexy?"

"Absolutely. Now, enough talking for now…" Placing featherlight kisses on Kumiko's shoulder and up her neck, Reina's hands slid behind her back, finding the bra clasp. "Can I take this off?" she purred into her ear.

"Y-yeah…" Not that she could even bring herself to argue. Her bra was quickly slid off and added to the pile, that layer immediately replaced with Reina's hands. "Ah…" she bit her lip, arching into the touch.

Reina continued kissing along Kumiko's jawline and underneath her ear where she liked as she gently caressed at the soft skin underneath her palms. She loved the way that they seemed to fit into her hands just right—and especially the noises creeping out of Kumiko's mouth in response to the touches. When she began teasing and lightly pinching her nipples, Kumiko's hips involuntarily twitched upwards. Reina responded to that reaction, also rolling her hips in time. The growing heat and dampness between them was starting to become obvious, even through their underwear.

"Alright," Kumiko hoarsely interrupted, gently stopping Reina's hands. "I wanna touch yours now," she practically growled. Reina's eyes widened and face flushed at the demand, but she didn't argue. Soon, Reina's bra was gone as well. "I, uh… whoa…"

When Kumiko continued staring, gobsmacked, instead of moving, Reina playfully flicked her on the forehead. "Focus."

"I _am_ focused," she replied with a dopey lopsided grin that Reina found to be way too charming. "I'm focused on your amazing rack."

And there went the charm. Reina huffed, "Do you have to word it that way?"

"Yep. You've got awesome boobs."

"Stop talking and put that mouth to better use."

"Oh? Alright, then, if you say so…"

It was Kumiko's turn to enjoy a show, massaging and fondling Reina's breasts with a delicate reverence. She then coaxed the girl into lying on her back. Following the command to put her mouth to good use, Kumiko kissed and twirled her tongue along the tender skin… and nibbling at the undersides of Reina's breasts, which got particularly loud gasps in response.

Quite sensitive to this affection, Reina began feeling a familiar tingling heat building up in her groin. She thrust up against Kumiko in a weak attempt to relieve it. Kumiko was in a similar position herself, and started grinding against Reina as well, edging closer and closer towards that well-known build-up and release.

"Kumiko, touch me, please," Reina begged, unable to take it anymore. She grabbed Kumiko's right hand to guide her to between her legs, making the request crystal clear.

"Okay," was all Kumiko said, as she often did whenever Reina gave her an order. _This shouldn't be too hard,_ her mind started racing _, I'm a girl too, I know the anatomy, I know what feels good, so_ … Still lying on top of her, she slid off Reina's panties, tossing them aside. "Wow," she said, impressed as she ever-so-slowly dipped a finger into Reina's outer lips. "You're really wet."

"Be quiet," Reina whined in embarrassment, lightly smacking the other girl's shoulder. "You don't have to say it."

"Sorry," Kumiko half-heartedly apologized, asking for forgiveness with a gentle kiss right under Reina's ear. Experimentally, she ran her fingers along the swollen lips of her labia, dipping in and out, and pressing down in gentle circles. It was how she liked to touch herself, and hoped that Reina would respond positively.

Which she certainly seemed to, judging by her flushed face, deepening breaths, and twitching thighs. Burying the side of her face against the pillow, eyes shut, a few "oh"s and "hmm"s began to leave her mouth. "Kumiko," Reina moaned a few minutes later, finding the capacity for speech, tired of touches going around her clit but never on it. "Stop teasing me…"

With that, Kumiko used two fingers to rub up and down on the sensitive nub. Reina used one hand to bury her fingers into Kumiko's hair, the other grasping the bed sheets. More noises left her mouth as she ground up against Kumiko's fingers. "Harder," she ordered. Kumiko was tempted to kiss her neck, but found herself too entranced in watching her expressions. "Faster, _faster, please_ —" and then, "A-ah!" she gasped as she came.

Kumiko kept moving her fingers slowly as Reina jerked and writhed underneath her before eventually going limp. However, the continuing touching was starting to get uncomfortable. "Ah—you can stop now," Reina stilled Kumiko's motions with a gentle grab of the wrist. "I get really sensitive afterwards…"

"Sorry," Kumiko said apologetically, removing her fingers, still in awe of the breathtaking sight she had beheld. "I wanted to make sure you were finished."

Reina smiled up at her, letting out a deep breath, feeling warm from the afterglow. "Give me a moment," she spoke up, "and then it's your turn."

Kumiko broke out her trance, suddenly unsure about being on the receiving end. "Ah, you don't have to…"

"Of course I do. I want to make you feel good too," Reina continued smiling, then smirked, raising her knee up to lightly touch Kumiko's crotch—causing her to jump—and to no surprise, felt a definite wetness through her panties. "And you seem to need it."

"Reeeiiina," Kumiko groaned in shameful embarrassment. It was absolutely true. Watching Reina writhe underneath her and moan her name like that like that sent a throbbing fire of arousal through her, incomparable to anything she had ever felt before.

A few minutes later, Reina recovered, and pushed Kumiko up off of her and down onto the mattress. "Your turn."

Kumiko swallowed hard, feeling self-conscious again due to the way Reina was studying her naked body. She attempted to cover her chest with her arms, but Reina moved them aside, gently ordering, "There's no need for that. You're beautiful." Kumiko decided to grip the sheets instead, unable to fight back, nor wanting to.

Reina's palms slowly ran down Kumiko's front—her chest, stomach, past her hips, down her thighs, and up to her knees, where Reina stopped to spread her legs apart. Kumiko squeaked in response to Reina then removing her panties, feeling quite exposed. Now fully on display, there was no denying how turned on she was. Whatever Reina was up to, it was clear that she had already decided, so Kumiko resigned herself to whatever sexy fate was about to befall her.

Reina leaned down and started placing kisses on Kumiko's stomach, causing her to jump and squeak again. Those kisses continued their deliberately slow journey lower and lower. Noticing Kumiko's shaking and audible breathing, Reina gave her a kind smile and asked, "Is this alright?"

"Y-yeah," Kumiko wheezed out. "Just nervous."

"It's okay," Reina reassured, resting her cheek against Kumiko's inner thigh. Eyes were on the prize. To her chagrin, Kumiko had no valves to press to make noise, but the trumpet also required the work of different tongue movements, so Reina was sure she could put those skills to good use. Attempts at research on the subject of oral sex had left her too flustered, so she was still unsure about proper… techniques when performing this way, but she was determined to make Kumiko feel good regardless.

Kumiko loudly gasped at the sensation of her girlfriend's hot tongue licking all the way up her slit. _Oh my god._ Reina, taking that as a good sign, continued lapping at her, although a bit too fast. "Reina," Kumiko spoke up, getting her attention. Reina paused her ministrations. A few more deep breaths were necessary before she continued, "There's… no need to rush, okay? It's not a race, just take it slow…"

Taking that advice to heart, she slowed her pace, dragging her flattened tongue upwards with the deliberate slowness she had used for the kisses earlier. Kumiko responded instantly, a long groan escaping her mouth and her back arching off the mattress. Reina kept doing that, increasing the pace only slightly in between. What little research she had been able to do suggested drawing circles, shapes, or letters with the tongue—so she slowly tried a different variety of characters before one really got a reaction.

" _Reina_ ," Kumiko moaned this time, weaving one hand into the girl's dark hair. Reina hummed in response as she kept repeating that one pattern over and over, getting more and more noises out of her girlfriend. "Don't stop, please…" Now also embarrassed by the amount and variety of lewd sounds she was making, Kumiko bit down on one of her fingers, trying to silence herself.

Reina was disappointed at that, wanting to hear all the ways she was making her girlfriend feel good, but her mouth was too occupied to say so. Soon enough, Kumiko came undone, hips twitching and back writhing uncontrollably. Reina held her down in place, helping her to finish riding it out.

Thoroughly satisfied with her work, Reina popped up again, using the edge of the blanket to wipe her mouth and chin off. The bottom part of her jaw now ached a bit, but she didn't pay that much mind. She enjoyed the sight of the state she left Kumiko in—chest heaving, slightly sweaty, one arm draped over her face. Reina crawled up to lay on top of her spent girlfriend. "You okay?" she softly asked.

"I'm great. I'm fantastic," Kumiko replied, her voice raspy. "I love you." Her arm fell back to the side, and she chuckled at Reina's expression. "Hey, wipe that smug smile off your face."

"Nope," she singsonged, laying down next to her girlfriend, placing a hand on her chest. A strong heartbeat pounded underneath her hand. They laid together like that for many peaceful minutes, mostly to let Kumiko recover. "I love you too."

When her facilities finally returned to her again, Kumiko spoke up, "Reina, I'd like to try something else… Would that be alright?"

"Anything you want," Reina instantly replied, excited at the possibility.

Glad to receive the confirmation, Kumiko got up to hover over Reina again, propping herself up with her hands. "I saw this in a video online—erk. Not that, I, uh, look at that sort of stuff often—I just happened to stumble upon it—"

"Hey," Reina laughed, placing a gentle finger on Kumiko's lips to silence her rambling. "I'm not judging."

Kumiko smiled, relieved but also sheepish. "I think it's hard to get the position just right…" she started muttering, mostly to herself.

Reina sighed, enjoying the feeling of Kumiko's body flush against hers. The sensation was practically electric. A patient and reassuring smile crossed her face as she waited and watched Kumiko get herself situated, trying to find the best way to place their lower bodies together. They knew she had succeeded when their breaths hitched at the same time from the sensation of their most sensitive spots pressing together oh-so-right, like a puzzle piece that fell perfectly into place.

Kumiko then began tentatively rolling her hips against Reina's, much like they did earlier, but this time without clothes—and it felt _so_ much better. "Oh, wow…" she gasped out. "R-reina… Does this feel good?"

" _Yes_ ," she quickly answered, grabbing on tightly, one of her hands buried in Kumiko's hair again. "Don't stop," she ordered, looping one of her legs around Kumiko's hip, changing the angle slightly.

After some slow and experimental grinding, Kumiko's wrists started aching from holding herself up, so she lowered herself down. Using her elbows as support instead, she placed her hands underneath Reina's back, clinging tight. It gave her some more leverage too, which she used to increase the pace and friction between them.

"Oh, god," Reina moaned, rolling her hips upward. A particularly hard and indulgent thrust from her girlfriend made her groan out, "Oh, _fuck._ "

Kumiko nearly burst out laughing at hearing her normally prim and proper girlfriend swear like that. It was the first time she had heard any sort of vulgarity slip past those perfect lips. Not only was it amusing… it was just plain _hot_ , and very exciting to draw out this sort of side of her.

Their grinding continued, finding just the right rhythm, timing, and pace—similar to perfecting a piece of music. Kumiko had to break eye contact to rest her forehead on Reina's shoulder. Clinging tighter, her nails dragged down Reina's sides a bit too hard, causing the girl underneath to hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Kumiko immediately panicked, lifting her head back up to gauge the discomfort on Reina's face. "Did I hurt you?"

"Yes," Reina hissed again, but instead of uncomfortable, her expression was hazy with lust. "Do it again, _please_ …"

Kumiko's eyes widened in surprise. _Holy shit._ Apparently she unlocked another side of Reina… and also found this one to also be hot as hell. A pleading whine then brought her back to the present. Obliging the request, she ran her nails down hard enough to leave lingering red marks, which brightly stood out on Reina's alabaster skin.

A light sheen of sweat covered the two as they glided against each other, a slick, hot wetness increasing between them. "Kumiko," Reina was the first to speak again, extra aroused by Kumiko's light scratching on her sides. "I-I think I'm getting close…" she trailed off with a desperate whimper.

"Me too, baby…" Kumiko touched her forehead to Reina's, who held her face in place with both hands. "Reina…" she sighed again, staring right into those loving purple eyes.

Try as she might, it was impossible for Kumiko to keep her eyes open. A second orgasm washed over her, possibly stronger than the first. Her hips moved erratically against Reina's, who was still thrusting upwards underneath her, soon reaching her own orgasm, twitching uncontrollably, then going still. It seemed like time stood still for a moment as they came down from their highs.

Their breathing was raspy, mouths dry from gasping in air. Kumiko fell over and landed on her right side, trying to catch her breath. You'd think that hours of band practice would make her feel less winded than this, but that was certainly a different kind of exercise. Reina turned to face her, wrapping her arms around her midsection, snuggling close. Kumiko returned the embrace, not minding the sweat now covering their bodies.

"Wow," Kumiko said after a few minutes of silence, unable to keep her thoughts in her head, as usual. "You were amazing."

Reina shyly giggled. "You did most of the work. _You're_ amazing."

As much as Kumiko wanted to argue that statement, now wasn't the time, and it's not like she could convince Reina otherwise anyway. "I guess I am," she relented with a brief chuckle. "I'm really glad I was able to make you feel good…"

"Me too. I was a bit worried about that…"

"Really?" Kumiko asked, brushing some hair from Reina's face that had stuck to her forehead. It didn't seem like her to worry about things like that, but the closer they had gotten, the more sides of her Kumiko had gotten to see… and there was certainly way more to her than the 'ice queen' some had ignorantly labeled her as.

When she first laid eyes on Reina, or even back when they first started becoming friends, she had never imagined winding up here: a beautiful girl, lying naked in her arms, who loved her back with so much passion that it was almost overwhelming.

"What are you thinking?" Reina quietly asked, finding Kumiko's expression to be oddly unreadable.

"Nothing much. Other than, wow, I'm really gay."

Reina buried her face in the crook of Kumiko's neck, uncontrollable giggles shaking her entire body. Kumiko joined in as well, feeling prideful at being able to get this kind of laughter out of Reina. It was yet another side to her, a special sight and sound that she felt privileged to experience.

After Reina recovered from her mirth, she replied, "You're such a dork. My gay dork." She gave Kumiko a quick peck on her lips. "My Kumiko. I love you."

"I love you too, my Reina. Hey…"

"Yes?" Reina asked, expecting another romantic sentiment.

"I feel like I really need a shower now," Kumiko groaned. "I'm all sticky."

"No kidding," Reina rolled her eyes. Her amused smile was quickly overtaken by a sly grin. "That's another thing we can do together."

"I love the way you think, baby."

Indeed, it had already been a pretty great day, and there were no signs of stopping.


End file.
